


How Mockingjay Should Have Ended

by BarGamer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Yet another entry in my How It Should Have Ended series! (I am not affiliated with the Youtube channel of the same name, but you could say I am inspired by them.)





	How Mockingjay Should Have Ended

Katniss looked up. The silver packages came floating down… They felt… alive. They pulsed with energy… with fire. They were bombs. THEY WERE BOMBS?! One of the bombs trembled and shook, and Katniss’s panicking mind focused on it. In an instant, it stopped trembling. It floated to the earth, inert. Others were trembling and shaking, and Katniss defused all of them. Some of the children were confused about why some opened, full of presents, and others did not. Better that they didn't know.

Katniss was PISSED! She picked up all the bombs with her mind, and sent them back into the air. Distant booms, almost like pops, heralded the screeching wail as the airplanes fell from the sky, directly into the Capitol. President Snow was one of the first to fall.

Katniss was the Girl on Fire… But she didn’t call herself that anymore. From now on, she was… Phoenix.

A few universes over, Jean Grey sneezed. "Brr! It's cold today!"

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when, I hated the ending to Mockingjay, so I wrote a new one. This is probably my oldest fic from Tumblr.


End file.
